fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Legacy
'''''Mario Kart Legacy '' '''is a racing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch and it is the ninth instalment in the Mario Kart series (Tenth if you count Deluxe). This is also the second Mario Kart title to be released for the Nintendo Switch and the first title to be included in a console with another game already existing. Unlike other insallments in the Mario Kart series this one is a collection of the 80 best voted tracks in the series. Two things are added to freshen up the gameplay as well. One of them is a familar feature from the fourth installment Double Dash. Two Person Karts, which is brought back as an option for Grand Prix Play, Time Trial Play, VS Mode Play, Battle Mode Play and Online Play. The second one is a Day and Night Cycle for the tracks. No new gimmick is added unlike most recent games in the series. Gameplay Mario Kart Legacy is very similar to past games in the series, especially 8, Deluxe and Double Dash. Keeping the traditional gameplay from all ''Mario Kart ''games, players can pick characters that differ in weight classes and drive vehicles that have different stats around courses (some being rather simple courses while others are hazardous) in hopes of making it to the finish line in first place. The number of Karts on the track is reduced back down to 8, in Solo Circuit mode, while in Double Dash Mode it is added up to 12. In Solo Circuit mode, players have the option to play in a single kart on their own with one racer, allowing the player to customize the kart. In Double Dash mode however, that's not the case, players have to pick an already built kart for them. Two characters tide this kart. One drives will the other uses items A new, but minor little mechanic is the addition of a Day and Night Cycle for the tracks. The first Lap is called "The Day Lap", where it starts out as normal and nothing really goes on here at all, the second lap is called "The Night Lap" where things get a little trickier for the players as the karts top speed changes from the mid 50s to the top 100s, and the kart is equipped with head lights. The final lap is called "The DayNight Lap" where the Day and Night skies are merged together in order to mix and match the same elements from their respective laps together. The Rainbow Road tracks use this feature in a different way, since they are set in Space. The first lap starts out with the Moon in the sky, while the Sun replaces it on the second lap, then on the third lap they both turn in an anti clockwise direction at an astounding amount of speed. Some other minor mechanics such as the halfpipe tricks, being able to look backwards and gliding in the air, riding in the surface of the water or diving underwater return in the track, being indispensable to progress on are added too. Courses Battle Mode The five Battle Modes from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe make a comback for this game, but due to the addition of Double Dash mode, the playstyle in Coin Runners and Renegade Roundup in that mode only. Battle Modes are played on special arenas rather than courses, named Battle Courses. In Solo Circuit the player can either play individual in eight, or two teams of four. In Double Dash Mode however the player has to play individual in four or two teams of two. *Balloon Battle: **Solo Circuit: The classic mode where players use items to pop opponents' balloons or steal them in order to score points. This mode now uses the point-based set-up seen in Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, rather than the last man standing set-up of Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 8. **Double Dash: Unlike Solo Circuit this version uses the last man standing set up seen in Mario Kart Double Dash, where one player must pop every single balloon the three opponents are holding. *Coin Runners: **Solo Circuit: Originating in Mario Kart Wii, this mode was last seen in Mario Kart 7. Players must collect Coins scattered across the course in order to have the most by the end of the match. Plays more akin to the Mario Kart Wii version of the mode, with players having no limit to the amount of coins they can collect, as opposed to the 10-coin limit in the Mario Kart 7 version. **Double Dash: In this version of the mode, players collect Ten Coins under a specific time limit. Once the timer reaches zero the kart with the least amount of coins is removed from the game. *Bob-omb Blast **Solo Circuit: A returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in which players attack one another using Bob-ombs to score points and can carry up to 10 Bob-ombs. This version follows all of the same rules as Balloon Battle, the difference being that the only items are Bob-ombs. **Double Dash: This version of the mode is much more spiritual to it's originating version. Where players throw Bob-ombs at each other for Star Points. However if they are hit, then they lose a point as well. The required amount of points to win is 4 individually but in teams, it's 8 instead. *Shine Thief **Solo Circuit: Ten Shine Sprites are scattered onto the course at the beginning. Players need to capture the Shine Sprites, and to avoid being hit, as it causes a player to lose one sprite. The sprite then moves to a random spot for someone else to grab. In the meantime, a clock ticks down to zero. Anyone with or tied with the lowest Shine total when the clock hits zero is eliminated. The clock resets itself to a lower time and the battle continues until at least one is left (there are nine sprites to avoid a tie, but it is possible to have two players with four sprites trying to get that last one on the course when time expires or have three players with three sprites each. In this case, no one is eliminated and the clock resets as usual. **Double Dash: A Shine Sprite is randomly dropped in the arena and a player has to grab it before anyone else does and enduring like this until it times up. The player can lose the shine sprite by getting hit by an item, where it will move to another spot of the arena. The specific time the player has to hold onto it is at least Fifty Seconds. *Renegade Roundup: **Solo Circuit: One of the new modes introduced in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe which follows the premise of "cops and robbers" dividing the racers in two teams one which are the cops, having potted Piranha Plants permanently attached to their cars and the other team plays as the robbers trying to escape from the cops. When a Piranha Plant chomps on the "robber", it will be caught and held in a floating cage, and can be released when one of his teammates drives over a switch that opens the cage. The game ends when every robber was caught and held in cages, making the cops win, but if the time limit ends and there's still a robber roaming around freely, then the robbers win the game. **Double Dash: In this version, the two teams of two players are now in a chase race across the arena. Where if one team catches one of the players, then they are sent to a jail. But they can be freed by making the person holding the key behind them, drop it by hitting them with a defensive item (Bananas, Shells, Fake Item Boxes). If the renegades manage to outrun the Authorities then they win. But if they are caught, then they lose. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games